1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to particle-beam exposure apparatuses exposing, into targets to be exposed, charged particle beams supplied by particle accelerators, and to particle-beam therapeutic apparatuses using the particle-beam exposure apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional particle-beam exposure apparatus using a range shifter for varying a range of a charged particle beam inside a target to be exposed, in order to reduce the variation, due to scattering in the range shifter, of the charged-particle-beam diameter, the range shifter has been placed close to the target, and a scatter device as beam scatterer as well as a set of quadrupole magnets has also been placed at the upstream side of the range shifter along the beam traveling direction (for example, referring to Patent Document 1), or a beam collimator has been placed (for example, referring to Patent Document 2).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 212,253/2001 (Paragraph 0053, FIG. 1).
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 562/2001 (Paragraph 0025, FIG. 7).